When traveling by motorcycle, it is often desirable to cover the motorcycle when it is parked, such as outside a hotel. Covering the motorcycle can both keep meddlers away from the exposed instruments, and maintain the seat and instruments in a dry state. A further benefit provided by a cover is to provide protection from ultraviolet rays from the sun, which can degrade polymers.
In an attempt to meet these needs, a common practice among riders has been to bring a cover with on long trips. The cover is stowed and extracted from the onboard storage compartments, such as the top case or saddle bags, and occupies space that could be otherwise used for articles such as clothing. If the cover is dirty or wet, it can soil other articles stored in the common space. It would be better if the cover used little if any storage space, and if it was isolated from other articles in storage. Further, it is desirable to provide a cover that is easy to install, even in the wind.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,252,171 to Augustin, Jr. discloses a backrest cushion mounted on the top case of a motorcycle, and optionally on a low step-up one-piece motorcycle seat, including a backrest cushion housing having a front surface, a bottom surface, left and right side walls, a front, and a cavity defined by each of the surfaces; and an access means located on the front surface of the backrest cushion facing the seat of the motorcycle; where the bottom surface is elongated and arcuate in its elongated axis to conform to the configuration of the motorcycle backrest and the backrest cushion is attached to the backrest such that the bottom surface of the backrest cushion is in contact with a top portion of the motorcycle backrest. The design is incompatible with two-up travel, is difficult to retro-fit, and does not provide adequate adjustability for rider comfort.
Others, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,664,715, 6,484,914, 5,664,715, and 6,443,344, have devised luggage racks that mount onto the top case of a motorcycle. However, luggage racks are undesirable because the contents thereon are exposed to the weather and are otherwise not protected from the elements and debris that may come in contact with the contents on the luggage rack while traveling.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,516 B2 to Hanagan discloses a backrest cushion for a motorcycle that can be removably mounted onto the top case. However, the design of the backrest cushion is such that if a sufficient amount of force comes in contact with the backrest cushion, the backrest cushion may become dislodged from the backrest and/or the cover may become disengaged, exposing the contents to the elements and/or causing them to be expelled from the backrest cushion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,439 to Iwao et al. discloses trunk structures in scooter-type vehicles. However, this type of structure can only be used in that type of a large-bodied two-wheeled vehicle, and is not appropriate for the sleek, aerodynamic aesthetics desired with a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,077 to Nakajima et al. discloses a storage box for a motorcycle where the storage box is located above the engine; in other words, in between the seat and, therefore, the driver of the motorcycle and the handlebars of the motorcycle. This design has the potential of making the motorcycle difficult to drive and, in some cases, dangerous, whereby the rider cannot react quickly to hazards with which he may come in contact.
Therefore, there remains in the art a need for an easy-to-store cover that does not occupy space used to store other articles, that does not expose other articles to moisture and soil from the cover, and that is easy to install.